love hate and other confusing stuff
by rosalie878
Summary: Massie block the girl that can have anything and anyone she wants but this time she cant have him,Derrick harrington he loves Massie block he wants and needs her but they can never be if she finds out his secret shell hate him forever. pleas read!


Summary

Disclaimer I do not own the clique lissi Harrison does

**Massie block** the girl that can have any thing, and anyone she wants but this time she can't have him

**Derrick Harrington** I'm in love with her, those amber eyes and long chestnut hair I don't know how to resist I need her but I can't give in I just can't if she finds out, if she finds out my secret shed hate me forever

**Alicia Rivera** the Spanish beauty she's the perfect bête he's the perfect beta he has dirty blond curly hair one inviting blue eye and one intense green eye she must have him to bad he's dating her best friend…. What will she do to get him?

**Claire Lyons** the bubbly blond with icy blue eyes she's absolutely in love with cam but what happens when he starts acting distant he stops answering her texts he doesn't pay attention to her anymore and looking at another girl? What will she do to make sure she keeps him?

**Dylan marvel** her and Kemp finally did it but what's going to happen after?

**Kristen Gregory** she and dune are going good so far but that happens when certain polo Ralph Lauren guy catches her eye?

**Cam fisher** is in love with Claire he loved her since 7th grade but what happens when a Spanish beauty starts showing her interest and he cant resist her what's he going to do if Claire finds out?

**Josh hotz** wants Kristen he doesn't care that she has a boyfriend he will have her

**Kemp** he got what he wanted now he just want Dylan to leave her alone now he wants a bubbly blond Claire

Chapter one- love and other meaningful words

Massies pov

Ugh why won't he notice me? I thought I'm pacing around my room thinking of derrick Harrington I'm crazy about him and I think he likes me to he's always checking me out when he thinks im not looking so what's the problem I thought? Why won't he just ask me out...? I plopped down on my bed and thought of his shaggy blond hair and chocolate brown eyes I opened my eyes again and sighed I'm in love with him I whispered I turn over and drift off to sleep and the last thing I think about is how much I wish he was mine

Derrick's pov

I'm sitting on my bed thinking of her, and talking to my best friend Cam Fisher

You have to tell her man

Are you crazy! I scream if she finds out shell hate me forever!

Man missies not that bad I'm sure it won't be that bad

Your right it won't be bad it will be horrible! Look cam I have to go and I slammed my cell shut I wondered over to my bed and collapse on it. I cant stop thinking of her, her amber eyes and chestnut hair that frames her beautiful face it turn over and look at the picture of me and her my hands around her waist she's smiling at the camera and im looking at her. I close my eyes and think of her smile and I hear her laugh I love her laugh I thought, I love her I whisper out loud I open my eyes and turn away from the picture I love her so much I drift off to sleep wishing she was mine its to bad that wish will never come true.

Alicia's pov

I'm looking in the bathroom mirror picturing what I look like with bangs I wonder how Claire pulls it off yea I guess she's pretty with her snowy white blond hair and ice blue eyes I guess she reminds you of a ice princess but I'm Alicia Rivera Spanish goddess with my long black hair that cascades in waves down my back and, my big chocolate brown eyes I know im prettier then Claire and certainly more willing I know I sound like a slut but I want cam and I will have him, and if I have to take down my own best friend to get him then I will.

Cams pov

Me and Claire were making out on my bed and I couldn't help but look at her she was so beautiful she changed a lot since the 7th grade she dyed her blond hair to a icy blond that reminded me of a snow queen and her once dark blue eyes were an icy blue he stuck his tongue in her mouth and started tugging her shirt off but she pulled away

Cam stop

Come on Claire eve time I go there you always push me away

I'm just not ready Cam I'm sorry

Whatever Claire I know I proubly sounded like a jerk but she was being a tease always wearing those low cut tops telling him that it was just for me and sending me all these texts about how much she wants me but every time I go there she's always pushing me away

Are you mad at me cam?

When I was about to answer my phone started to ring when I picked it up it was Alicia's picture came up he couldn't help but stare at the pic her she was hot

**Hey sexy ;)**

I couldn't help but smile she thought I was sexy

Cam who is it? I turned my cell around and faced her its just josh asking about soccer practice babe

Oh um so are you mad at me

I turned around and didn't answer her uh Claire I forget I have history homework I have to go

Oh ok well I love you I just nodded and watched her walk away I know I was being a jerk but whatever she was being a tease I pulled my phone out and texted Alicia

**Hey what's up?**

I know that sounded lame, but whatever I can have my fun

Claries pov

I opened my door and slammed it shut ugh! I felt tears coming to eyes he was pissed at me I know he is I looked at my finger and looked at my purity ring this stupid ring is getting me into trouble I love him and he says he loves me but if he really did wouldn't he be willing to wait but I cant loose him I know I cant so I take the ring off my finger and throw it in the trash can I curl up in my bed and think no one can have him he's mine and ill do whatever it takes to keep it that way

**Ok guys this is my first story and im not sure about it so please review? How was it? This chapter was ok I guess working on my second chapter now**

**Chapter 2 omg!**

**Massies pov **

_My friends think I've gone crazy my judgment is getting kind of hazy my status is going to be affected if I keep it up like it a love sick crack head!_

Ugh I turned over and shut my alarm off I got up and wondered over to my closet I decided on a pair of skinny jeans that hugged my curves a hot red v neck that showed a bit of cleavage a tight black leather jacked and I decided on a pair of black stiletto boots I turned to look in the mirror to fix my already flawless makeup I grabbed my cell and texted the pretty committee

**Massie: meet at the café before 7**

**Claire: ok ill be there**

**Alicia: cool I need a mocha chino see ya there chica **

**Kristen: np mass**

**Dylan: k I got to tell you guys something important! **

I dropped the cell in my channel bag and walked out the door wondering what Dylan had to tell everybody James tell Matthew to get the limo I'm going to be late but Mrs. Block you still have 30 more mins before school yes I know that I snapped! I'm meeting the pretty committee before 7 and I'm going to be late of I don't get there now! So will you please tell Matthew to get my limo! Yes Mrs. Block right away I turned around and decided to delete all my texts messages Mrs. Block your limo is ready thank you James I walked out the door and saw my beautiful black stretch limo even though I'm 17 and already have a driver license I still prefer a driver good morning Mrs. Block I just nodded and got in. I took a Sobe water out the mini fridge and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels I finally settled on Sesame Street I used to watch this show with Derrick when we were a lot younger it brings back so much memories

_**Flashback **_

_Massie! Derrick is here for your play date I looked at him he had short blond hair and two Popsicles in his hand want one? I nodded. I just got this new monster truck you want to see it! Uh no monster trucks are stupid I like barbies you wanna see her! Her names Kelly and she loves fashion and makeup he took it out of my hand and rip her head off hey! Why did you do that! She was my favorite! I tackled him and hit him don't ever touch my Barbie again! I screamed I'm sorry he got my Barbie and her head and put her head back on im sorry heres your Barbie back thank you. Do you want to watch sesame street elmos world is on I nodded I love that show_

End of flashback

I smiled to myself ever since then he would come over with a Popsicle and we would watch sesame street Mrs. Block, Mrs. Block! Oh sorry Matthew I got out the car and turned to Matthew be here at 4:30 yes Mrs. Block I walked into the café and saw Alicia and Claire were already at are usual table with Claire with her hot chocolate Alicia with her mocha chino and in my usual spot was my soy latte hey girls I smiled heeey they said in unison

Love the shoes mass thanks leash I smiled

I turned to look at Claire her icy blond her was in a high pony tail it made her usually innocent looking icy blue eyes look sharper it look liked she's been crying

"Claire are you ok?"

"Not really she mumbled"

"What's wrong then? Is you and cam again?"

She sighed yes; I think he's mad at me

"What did you Alicia Asked? "

"It's not what I did it's what I didn't do Claire whispered"

"What? me and Alicia said in unison"

"Me and cam were making out and he wanted to…. You know but Im not ready

So are you and cam going to break up Alicia asked"

Why was Alicia so interested in Claire and Cams relationship I wondered?

Claire narrowed her eyes and Alicia why would you care Alicia she snapped!

Exactly what I was thinking, does Alicia want cam I wondered, but that would be stupid shed immediately be kicked out the pc if she took Cam away from Claire that is unless Claire cheated on cam then he would be fair game..

I can't believe you guys started without us! I didn't have to turn around that it was Kristen and Dylan you were late I snapped! I said before 7! And its 7:15 I don't feel like explaining anything to you so what did you have to tell us anyway dyl?

Hold on a min she said

Huh I sighed I looked at her and her fiery red hair was in a side pony tail and she had side bangs she looked pretty with bangs

You look pretty with bangs dyl Alicia said

Thanks leash

Ok enough dyl we have to be at school soon what did you have tell us?

Ok guys she looked around and leaned her head in me and kemp did it \

What! Me Alicia Claire and Kristen said in unison

How did it feel? Kristen asked

Did it hurt? Claire asked

Was it big? Alicia asked

It felt good and when he stuck it in there it did at first and she smiled mischievously yes

Omg! Alicia screeched how big?

Enough Alicia why do you care if it's big! Do you want him or something! I didn't mean to sound mean but I was cranky my soy latte was gross and I couldn't help but feel jealous of dyl I wanted me a derrick to be togher I wanted me and him to connection ugh whatever I thought girls come on we have to get to school I was secretly hoping that id meet derrick before class me and the pc got up and walked out as usual all eyes were on us its not surprising Alicia the Spanish goddess Claire the ice princess Kristen the angel Dylan the firery princes and me the mischievous mysterious queen . Me, and the pc rule the school, and that's they way it's always going to. When we got to the school parking lot we saw Derrick, Cam, Kemp, and Josh staring at us with awe come on girls I whispered lets show them what they want but the now they cant have.

**Ok this chapter was ok I guess pls review im working on the third one later!**


End file.
